So What Happens Next?
by DelightfulChocolateBear
Summary: Darlas back. We dont know how or why. How will she react to seeing her 17 year old son Conner? Does She love Angel? Does Angel Love Her? And What Happens Next?
1. Chapter 1

ANGEL POV

Angel stared out the window, it was raining Conner was, well being Conner complaining about the rain because; he couldn't play football with his mates. Cordelia always says that he's a mini me, I'm starting to think she's right.

I suddenly heard a knock on the door.

"_May I come in Sir Angel" Cordelia said playfully _

Cordelia has started calling me stuff like King Angel, and brave knight and stuff like that I don't know why. I have been moody recently, and I think it's her idea to make me feel better; it was working for awhile then started getting old.

"_Yes you may... um Cordelia" _

I said lost for words

"_You have been locked in this room for ages what the hell are you doing this is so amusing?"_

"_Nothing special just enjoying the view"_

"_What view it's raining"_

"_I uh nothing"_

I walked side by side with Cordelia, down stairs Gunn and Wesley were being themselves, playing a game of rock paper scissors.

"_Who's winning?"_

I said amused

"_My money is on Wesley, have you seen how good he is recently"_

Cordelia whispered in my ear

"_Nah Gunn"_

I whispered back.

"_Wanna bet, how does ten dollar's sound?"_

"_You're on"_

I had a big smile on my face because I was pretty sure Gunn was going to win.

"_So who's winning?"_

Cordelia said walking over to them

"_It's a tie... B..ut, if..I just win this"_

Wesley managed to say before he was beaten by Gunn.

"_Yes man! I totally creamed you!"_

"_No you didn't! I demand a rematch!"_

"_I think someone owes me 10 dollars"_

Angel said to Cordelia, very proud of himself for picking Gunn.

"_Um, who... cause I know it's not me!"_

She said back sarcastically! As she handed me my ten dollars.

"_Hey! You were betting on our match, that's not aloud, that's not fair! Tell them Wes that's not aloud!"_

"_I will have to agree with Gunn on this one"_

"_Yeah I could have lost! So who choose me!"_

_(Wesley gives Gunn a "what! Look") _

"_That would be Angel"_

_Cordelia said as she walked over the coffee machine, and poured herself a steaming cup of Angel Investigations finest coffee. _

_Gunn walked over to Angel "Yeah man!" he said as him and Angel did their handshake._

_And as predicted Cordelia said "Oh please you are so childish"_

"_Dad can I talk to you"_

_Angel turned around and saw his seventeen year old son Conner standing in front of him a football under his arm._

"_Conner you can't change my mind you're not allowed to play football it's raining, and if you think I'm going to play football with you then you don't know me at all" _

"_Dad I want to talk to you in private, it's not about football"_

"_Um ok" _

_Said angel as he got to his feet and he and Conner walked off into his room. _

"_So what is this all about?"_

_Angel said as he slowly closed the door and sat on his bed._

_Conner went over and sat with him._

"_I want to know more about my mom" _

_Darla lay lying on the floor in a dark alley - the alley that she died in._

_Darla's eyes flickered open. Her body lying lifeless. Her hair wet and messy. _

_She didn't know where she was at first, or who she was, but things started coming back to her..._

_She said only one word, in a whisper._

"_Angel"._

_Authors note _

_So what do you think of my first chapter? It's my first story, and I know it's crappy._

_I wrote it about Darla and Angel, because I love them as a couple. This story will be mainly based around Darla, who is my favourite, I really hope you enjoyed it, comment. _


	2. Chapter 2 History

Chapter 2

"_What "_

I said staring at him.

"_All of my friends, they are always going on about their moms, and what can I say to them, she staked herself to save me, I can't tell them how great or awful she is, because I don't know how great or awful she is"_

"_Conner I, I don't know what to say"_

I really didn't know what to say to him, how to tell him... how to tell him his mom was a monster... a monster who despite everything, I think I loved.

"_Dad I'm telling you what you what to say, you've got to tell me about mom, it's all I'm asking, don't I at least deserve that?"_

"_Conner... It's complicated... and it's a long story... It's hundreds of years old"_

"_Well I'm not going anywhere; I'm a big boy I can take it"_

I sighed.

"_What do you want to know exactly?"_

I said still not sure how to explain Darla.

"_Well I want to know all of it; I want to know where you met, where you went over the years, the highlights of your travels"_

I sighed again as I began my story.

"_When I first saw her she was in the most lovely dress, and her smile... oh her smile was amazing, her eyes, her eyes where just glowing, it was in a bar surprisingly enough, I was drunk getting into fights with the other men... and she was just their smiling away"_

"_So she was a looker"_

"_Yeah, she was beautiful, she's got the most amazing blond hair, it was in golden ringlets, when I first met her._

I looked at lap; I didn't want to tell him about when I was turned, but I promised him I would tell him everything.

"_And um, she lured me into an ally, and she uh you know.. Sired me"_

Conner did a little nod, as if to say I understand.

"_I remember when I rose from my grave... she was their waiting for me, a smile on her face, there was a man who saw us, he came over to us, and I uh you know fed on him; my first feed, after that me and Darla raised havoc together all over the world, I killed my family one by one I drained they're blood, but in my defence, my father wasn't the nicest in the world-"_

"_Did you have any brothers or sisters?"_

He asked I simply replied "Yes a younger sister"

I suddenly had a flashback of my sister.. My sweet sister Callie.

The flashback ended and I shook my head

"_Sorry dad, memory buzz right?"_

"_Yeah, it's ok"_

I continued my story; I thought that he would eventually get bored and go away but he didn't.

"_Me and Darla cut a bloody swath across Wales and England, and then she brought me back to her sire, the master._

"_The Master of what?"_

He asked I replied "_The Order of_ _Aurelius_"

"_What's that he asked?"_

"_It's just really some big gang of vampires" _

"_But I had no interest in the Master or the Order of Aurelius, all I wants was to wreak havoc with Darla by my side, and that's what happened, she choose me over the Master" _

"And now our conversation comes to the man Daniel Holtz"

"Well who is he"

"He's a vampire hunter, and no he's not a vampire or demon, just ordinary, just human"

"We bumped into a few times, when we were running from him"

"Did you finish him, did you kill him good and proper"

"No, we should have, Darla had the chance, but she said "he's like part of the family now"... we were both twisted that way"

"Uh, back in London, our family as Darla called it grew bigger, as she showed me a young girl, but she wasn't an ordinary young girl, she was a psychic her name was Drusilla, I was supposed to kill her but I killed her family instead, that made her insane, and then I turned her into a vampire"

"We were like a gang, then Drusilla sired a young man called William, who later renamed himself, spike, in Romania 1898 Darla brought me a gift a young girl, a daughter of gypsy's I fed on her, and her family then cursed me with a soul. In 1900 Darla took Spike and Drusilla to China not telling them what had happened to me. And that's where I found her I tried to convince her that we could still be together but she soon realized it wouldn't work as I couldn't bring myself to hurt innocents .

"Dad you have told me about you and Darla now can you tell me what she was like? Her personality"

I looked yet again at my lap and said "She was.. "She was smart, she was helpful she wasn't like your ordinary girl; she wasn't shy or stupid or cared entirely about her appearance, well she did care about how she looked but not like the other girls, she didn't care about what people thought of her, she was brave, she was the bravest person I have ever met"

"She sounds amazing"

"She was, she was my Darla, and I was her Angel"

"Dad I hope you don't mind me asking, and I want the truth, but did you love her?"

I hesitated before answering

"I think so"

Darla pulled herself up, she was shivering, she remembered this was the ally where she died.. Oh god she thought, "then that means this is outside that karaoke bar, run by that demon!" she then realized that she was naked, ah well she thought, she slowly walked around onto the streets, she was walking slowly because her muscles were stiff and she wasn't use to using them, she knocked on the bar door, I heard shuffling from inside and an ok ok, from the demon.

The door opened and the green demon was standing in front of her,

He didn't know who I was at first

"Wow... what you're.. Not wearing is pretty revealing you should cover up...

But then he looked at me closer. "Darla?"


	3. Chapter 3 Whats happening to me?

Chapter 3

DARLAS POV

"Darla" He Repeated

"I'm just not getting it.. Your dead how can you be here... oh god are you a ghost, cause if you are Angel and Conner aren't here-"

"I'm not a ghost you idiot, just let me in"

I said sharply.

"Oh it must be you then... you should come in I will uh.. Find you some clothes"

Lorne looked at here again shook his head, closed his eyes and opened them again just to make sure he wasn't going crazy.

"I am real you know"

"Yeah but how"

"I don't know! Just find me some clothes!"

Lone walked down the stairs and Darla followed, he went into his bedroom and Darla, went behind the bar and pulled herself some whiskey, she drank "Ah" she said, I've missed that she thought. He came out a few minutes later with a shirt and some black leggings

"Don't even ask me why I have those" he said gesturing at the leggings he handed to her, she quickly pulled them on.

They were a pretty big, but not too bad.

It was the shirt that was miles to big for her, but it would do.

"I'm hungry"

She canted

"Yeah well don't go eating me, anyway you won't like my blood it will be all green and mushy, you will kill yourself again, if you taste it"

He said beginning to get a bit scared

Darla did a little laugh in her head; she didn't feel like killing she didn't know why.

Darla then thought of Holtz.. How her and Angel killed his family, a tear sprang down her cheek, she shook her head and the tears in her eyes went away and the memory of killing the Holtz family went away just like that.

"What's happening to me?"

She whispered.

She thought of the warm fresh taste of human blood.

A smile sprang across her face.

She had another whisky, when she finished it she put the glass on the table,

And walked out of the karaoke bar,

"I just love shopping" she said as she was walking up the stairs.

She smelled the chip fat in the air; that was typical of L.A

She started walking up the street, when she realized that she had no shoes on, she walked into the chippie, and saw a woman with nice enough shoes on what were they called again? conlies? conddies? converse? Yeah that's it converse, she pushed the woman to the ground; hard, I pulled off her shoes, and put them on myself, I opened the door, and looked back at the unconscious woman lying on the floor, I felt a flash of guilt but it was gone in a second, she walked down the streets

And went into a nice looking shop,

"Ugly"

"Ugly"

"Not pretty enough"

"Ugly"

"Granny gear"

"Ugly"

"Oooh that's nice"

Darla pulled out a short red strappy dress.

She looked for the next smallest size and on her way to the changing rooms, and shop assistant stopped her,

"I'm sorry miss but we are closing" she said not sounding sorry at all.

Darla easily snapped her neck, but as soon as she did it, she felt terrible all this guilt came rushing to the surface, she dropped the dress and ran she ran as fast as she could, she ran into a guy who was getting into his car, she grabbed his keys off him, and hopped into his car she drove off; she knew exactly where she was going; she was going to Angel's house, he is the only one who can help me she thought, she drove tears rushing down her cheeks. She parked outside the house; and ran inside

"Angel"

She cried

"I need your help!"

But she stopped crying when she saw the teenager standing beside him.


	4. Chapter 4 My Boy

Chapter 4 My Boy

Authors Note:

Ok, I am loving your reviews! I love to know what you think, and I am hoping you would like this chapter, so what do you thinks happening to Darla...

Darla's POV

Darla stared helplessly at the boy; she knew instantly who he was; he was her son, and she had thought of this moment for so long...

She said only one word "My Boy"

The boy took a few steps towards her, and then Angel pulled him back,

"Darla" Angel said

Tears in his eyes but he shook them away,

"Darla"

Said Wesley

"How can it be your dead?"

He said sounding more English than ever!

Conner managed to break free of Angels grasp for he wasn't trying very hard to hold him down.

He ran up to his mother

"Is it really you?"

He whispered

"Conner get away from her!"

Angel cried!

"No! She is my mother! I need to see her"

Conner cried.

"Fred you're the brains what's happening here!"

Gunn said loudly, more loudly than he meant to.

Angel walked up to Darla, and Conner stared at him doing so.

Angel's POV

He couldn't believe she was here, he stared into her eyes and stroked her cheek, Darla Closed her eyes.

"What's happening to me?"

She asked crying.

"Your back Darla, that's what's happened"

Angel said.

"No, wait, I know, but something's happening to me.. I feel guilt one minute and then I don't"

Angel stared at Wesley, for answers, but he just looked as puzzled as Angel did.

Wesley walked over to Darla, and put his hand to her chest... no heart beat, that means she wasn't brought back human, but maybe he thought maybe she has a soul.

"Angel can I have a word"

He asked

"Yeah"

Angel replied as they walked over to the desk,

"She has no heart beat that means she's not human, but she does say she feels guilt, but was it the same for you when, you got your soul, did you feel guilt on and off"

"No, I just felt the guilt it didn't go on and off, are you suggesting that she has a soul"

"Maybe, but I would have thought it would be the same for her as it was for you"

They walked back to Darla, "

Darla you should sit down"

Wesley said

"I don't want to sit down! I want to know what is happening to me!"

She shouted

Darla suddenly closed her eyes and then opened them again, She felt different all of the guilt was gone away, she put on her vampire face

"Oh that was weird, I felt all guilt"

"No, of course, it wasn't weird, it was really weird, and my Angel nice to see you again, now before I have lunch I would like to know what's happening to me"

_Angel and Wesley looked at each other, their mouths wide open._


	5. Chapter 5 Darla's Worst NightMare

Chapter 5

Wesley's POV

I was stunned! This was so weird. I had never seen something like this before, oh and what Conner must be thinking, Wesley looked at Conner, well he wasn't smiling, he was just staring at his lap, probably not wanting to see his mother with a face like that.

"What the.."

Wesley said

"Ok that was weird"

Cordelia finally said

"What's happening to her?"

"Yes! Someone apart from me said something useful, so yeah what she said what the hell is happening to me!"

Darla squealed

There was an awkward silence as Darla stared from Angel to Wesley

"Well we don't exactly know"

Wesley said breaking the silence

"You don't exactly know?"

She said "So you do know something"

"No, not really"

"Oh so you have a theory, well whatever it is why don't you share it!"

She snapped

Wesley stared at Angel this time helplessly "We think you might be getting a soul"

"What" she said not sounding very pleased, a smile fading on her face. Everyone looked at Wesley and then at Darla, they could see the rage rising up in Darla, she was getting furious, like a volcano ready to explode.

"What" She said again

She got up "This can't be happening, it can't" she said

She went over to the wall and started punching it; hard, she was weak and hadn't feed yet but she was so angry the concrete was flying off the walls

"No! No! No!" She screamed

She stooped punching the wall, Angel came over to her

"This is a good thing Darla" He said trying to calm her down

"No! No it's not it's a nightmare my worst nightmare!"

"No no it's not remember when you were pregnant with Connor; this would have been your dream!"

"That was then not now! And I had a soul! I don't have one now!"

"But yes you do Darla!"

"No no I don't I want a second opinion!"

"Not just that stupid old English guy over there!"

Darla ran towards the door, but when she reached the door she turned her head a bit

And said "I wish I was never pregnant"

Conner's POV

He looked at his mother as she was running out the door; how could she be so cruel?

She wasn't at all how he imagined her.

Angel's POV

I ran out after Darla, I was going to find out what is going on, I am going to find out what is happening to her even if it kills me.

I want Conner to have a mom; I want him to have his mom. He needs her I need her, even if she doesn't have a soul now, I will get her one whatever the cost.

Darla's POV

She didn't exactly no where she was running, but all that mattered for the minute is that she gets to where she going, and she is now pretty sure she's going to Wolfram Heart.

Angel's POV

I kept running I knew she was going to get tired, because she hasn't feed yet, and she had taken most of her energy out on the wall, and I knew she wasn't going to stop running until she got her second opinion, when Darla set her mind on something she wasn't going to give up, that I was sure of


	6. Chapter 6We will find out whats happenig

**Chapter 6. Don't do this**

Authors note:

Ok I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've been busy, my dad has been annoying me about how much time I spend on the computer, but I hope you like this chapter.

Angel's POV

I just managed to catch up with Darla, that girl is fast!

"Get off me!" She squealed

"I can't have a soul I won't"

She scowled

"Calm down Darla"

"NO!"

Darla then grabbed her head, and screamed,

"Angel, I don't know what's happening! I don't think I'm getting a soul! It feels like I have one now but in a few minutes I won't feel it, I don't know what's happening and I'm pretty sure you don't know what's happening either"

"Darla your right I don't know what's happening, but if you come back to the hotel, maybe we can figure it out, Wesley has... books"

"Angel I don't know, you don't know a thing"

"Maybe, but we can try"

Angel put his hand out for Darla, and she held it, tears were pouring down her cheeks she really didn't know what was happening to herself, and he could tell she was scared and worried.

"It's all going to be alright"

He whispered in her ear

Darla's POV

She closed her eyes,

They got

"Oh Harmony am I glad to see you! This is Darla; can we borrow your car? It's an emergency please"

"Sure where are you going?"

"The hotel"

"Well I'm going there anyway"

"Great"

The three of them walked over to Harmony's silver Mercedes, Angel opened the door for Darla and she got in Angel got in the back.

"Come on Harm hurry up"

"I am going as fast as I can; there is a speed limit you know! Do you want to get pulled over?"

Darla then put her hand to her forehead and screamed, suddenly again all her feelings and guilt disappeared.

"God what is happening?"

She scowled

"Oooh nice mind if I borrow it?"

She said as she opened the driver's door and pushed Harmony; hard, Harmony fell out of the car, the last she saw of her was her rolling around on the road,

"No!"

Angel growled

"Don't do this!"

She quickly crawled into the back seat, and the car span around, and stopped, Darla managed to push Angel out of the car, she crawled back into the front seat, and started the car, she started driving,

"Next stop What-the-hells-happening-to-me"

Oh and by the way if anybody hasn't guessed yet Angel the angel gang don't own Wolfram Heart.


End file.
